


Сдаваясь — сдавайся

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Его личность зиждилась на китах объективности, прагматичности и независимости. Расшатывать эту структуру было чревато последствиями не только для него самого, но и для всей Империи в целом, а вот этого Эмгыр не мог допустить.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сдаваясь — сдавайся

Было ли в его сердце место простой человеческой нежности? Эмгыр столько лет давил её на корню, наступая на горло всем, даже сиюминутным порывам симпатии к кому-либо, что не был уверен, что сможет испытать нечто подобное. Его роль в мире не позволяла слабости, а слабость по отношению к другому человеку была самой опасной из возможных. 

Его личность зиждилась на китах объективности, прагматичности и независимости. Расшатывать эту структуру было чревато последствиями не только для него самого, но и для всей Империи в целом, а вот этого Эмгыр не мог допустить. Не для того он десятилетиями вёл кропотливую работу, чтобы размякнуть в конце и оступиться на какой-нибудь глупости. И всё же...

Он отложил перо и глубоко вздохнул, глядя на ровные строчки документа, который был написан его рукой. Мысли крутились непозволительно далеко от работы, концентрируясь вокруг особенностей характера, которые Эмгыр всегда считал своим неоспоримым преимуществом, но теперь которые казались лишь большими недостатками. Почему это происходило? 

Эмгыр знал. Ложь самому себе — не та вещь, к которой он стремился, поэтому он знал и почему подобные мысли никак не отпускают, и то, может ли он испытывать... нежность. 

Сам факт, что он спрашивал это у себя, уже содержал ответ. 

Геральт дремал на диване, устроив на груди недочитанную книгу. Идти спать без Эмгыра он отказался, и было в этом решении больше упрямства или дани уважения к поздней работе — неизвестно. Сначала он ждал, поклёвывая носом в страницы, потом подперев подбородок, а под конец и вовсе закинул ноги в домашних тапочках на подлокотник. Эмгыр думал, что между Геральтом, спящим в его кабинете, и моментом, когда привязанность приравнивалась к роковой ошибке, прошло много времени и событий, в течение которых нужно было спохватиться и сказать себе "стоп". Конечно, он мог тешиться мыслью, что привязанности нет. Что он прагматичен и независим и позволяет Геральту находиться рядом, отвлекая от работы одним присутствием, только потому что в дальнейшем из этого можно извлечь выгоду. 

Будь Эмгыр таким наивным идиотом со страстью к самообманам, его Империя развалилась бы на части в течение первых нескольких месяцев, поэтому единственным возможным выходом было признать поражение старых идеалов перед самим собой. Впрочем, их поражение не отменяло, глупости, а самое главное, опасности положения, в которое он себя загнал. Избавляться от болезни было гораздо труднее, чем её не допустить, но самое страшное, что Эмгыр и не хотел от неё избавляться. 

Если бы не Геральт, он спокойно продолжал бы письмо, а не думал о том, что умудрился влюбиться. 

Если бы не Геральт, он бы рассуждал о делах Империи, а не шёл к дивану, стараясь ступать тихо. 

Если бы не Геральт, он бы волновался о завтрашнем собрании с представителями торговых кругов, а не о том, как тянет под сердцем, когда Геральт щурится на него сонными глазами. 

— Пойдём спать, — негромко сказал Эмгыр, сдаваясь самому себе.


End file.
